


Having his loyalties set

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Protectiveness, Slash, moustead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: It's episode 401 and Jay is pissed and protective
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead
Kudos: 34





	Having his loyalties set

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** As usual, _firstlovelatespring_ wins everything.  
>  **Author's note 2:** Who of you catches the shout out to one of my favourite shows? ;)  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

It pisses Jay off that Mouse has to tell Crowley’s people some cheap excuses for Voight avoiding her.

Mouse is too deep in Voight’s mess already, if you ask Jay. He may not know all the details, but he knows enough, and that’s dangerous already. Especially because Mouse would never tell on Voight. His loyalty is one of the many reasons Jay fell for him. Hard.

"...’s nothing you could have done about it?" he hears Erin ask, her voice lowered, as he passes their tiny kitchen unit.

They’re working on that Berner case that hits way too close to home, just after Justin Voight’s death, and they’re talking about checking on Ricci, the cop that let Berner walk into what eventually turned out to be his death.

"Deleting your positions would had caused even more questions," Mouse whispers back. "Her assistant is already calling constantly to finally get to speak with Voight."

Erin sighs, frustrated.

"Making you both invisible would require me having direct access to the dispatch and much more time," Mouse continues, and that’s when Jay enters the small kitchen.

"Would you two please talk about this elsewhere?" he hisses, leaving the door ajar. "He did everything he could and more to cover you, don’t you think?" Jay addresses Lindsay and if he sounds angry, it’s because he still is. He’s her partner and she should have told him.

"Yeah, but..." Lindsay starts, then shakes her head. "No, Jay’s right. You helped a lot, Mouse – thank you."

"I wish I..." Mouse starts, but Jay won’t let him finish.

"It’s a miracle you’re not on Crowley’s radar, and I’d love to keep it that way!" Jay tells him angrily. "Are you even aware that you could go to jail if someone found out?"

"I could help, so I did." Mouse crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same."

"Of course he would!" Lindsay throws in, quickly, and Mouse nods. "Crowley isn’t paying Mouse any attention," she adds, turning serious again. 

"Right. It’s you she wants to get behind," Jay says, and Lindsay sighs again.

"I know. I know." Lindsay pats Mouse’s shoulder and squeezes Jay’s arm. "We talked about it already." Then she leaves.

"What was that about?" Mouse wants to know, once it’s clear they’re alone again. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Jay objects. "I just told her that I’m worried and that if the shit hits the fan and..." Here Jay lowers his voice even more. "Voight’s going down, I won’t let her or you go down with him because of this. I have my loyalties set, too, you know?"

"I... I... Jay..." Mouse stutters, looking at him in awe. "Don’t say things like that where I can’t... do what I want to do."

"You can do it later." Jay winks at him.

They hear Antonio telling the rest of the team to listen up just as they get out of the kitchen.

"Should I ever get sent to prison," Mouse whispers quickly, walking behind Jay. "Will you break me out?"

"Sure." Jay nods with a smirk. "Like in that TV show."

"With the prints-tattoo and all?" Mouse sounds amused, too. "Sexy."


End file.
